The Shogun Legacy
by Lord Kass
Summary: Book two in the Guardians series.The same characters as the first one, and some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Race Against Time

It wasn't so much that she was uncomfortable that stirred her from the state of unconciousness but more the strange whirling sound that echoed through the air, that had disturbed her. Eyes flying open,Amber found that in the dark it took less time for her eyes to focus-she was laying on the ground, pain shooting from her wrists, ankles and head. She felt as if she had been used as a cleaning rag-she remembered that she was in the Decepticon possession, and that Kenny had been there, as well as Freeway.Where were they? Amber tried to push herself into a sitting position, but couldn't and yelped in pain. Whatever was causing the whirling sound moved, scurring closer to her-what was that? Growling,Amber rolled onto her back, despite the pain she was in-flinching as she felt a fresh wound reopen as she moved. Slowly creeping into her line of vision was a wicked looking tail-resembling that of a scorpion.

'Oh Shit!'

she yelped threw clenched teeth, she didn't have to see where the tail came from to know it was connected to a Decepticon, probably charged with the duty of guarding her.

'I wouldn't move if I were you'

Came the mocking laughter of a male voice,it sounded robotic and Amber didn't reconize it-slowly turning her head in the direction it had sounded to have come from, she was hit with another wave of pain. Leaning agaisnt the far wall was another Decepticon, he looked similar to the one who attacked her and Freeway and for all Amber knew it was the same one.

'I'd rather die then be used as part of my friends death'

'we cam arrange for that'

The seeker moved foreward, a dark grin on his face as he looked down at the human.

'But don't you want to know what 'deal' we can give you-so that you may try and save your own pathetic life?'

As the seeker approached, Scorponok reluctantly pulled back and scurried into the shadows once more to watch and wait for his chance to shed some more human blood.

'I don't care about making any deals with the lot of you, backstabbingunloyalbunchofstinkingrobots!'

Amber replied in a quick string, a smirk on her face as she sounded too chipper for someone who could be killed for breathing on one of these robots.

'I told you, I'd rather die'

Coming to a stop by the human's head,the seeker raised his foot a little as if he were going to squish her-Amber glared deffiantly up at the bot, not even flinching or cowering when faced with the prospect of death. Slowly, he lowered his foot again and tilted his head to one side, seeming to be amused over the human's stuborness.

'You're either very foolsih or very brave.'

'Funny how those two are so hard to disquinish from the other.'

Amber replied as a different smirk crossed her face-the seeker shook his head and began to move back to the wall he'd been resting against.

'You'd better get your story straight for when Megatron gets here, he won't be as tolerant as I have been.'

'Threats will get none of you anywhere. If I die, then so be it.'

'Heh. Stupid human'

The conversation was obviously over but Amber wanted to tell the bot off, how they were the stupid one's, all of them, after all...none of this would have happened hadn't it been because of them.

'Bah!'

Amber growled, she wasn't worried about her fate, but that the fools she knew would come to try and save her-resulting in more tragedy then needed.

Ameba had tried to convince Curtis that rushing headlong into this without thinking or waiting for Optimus was a bad idea. But he wouldn't listen to reason-Too worried about helping his friend, who may not even be living any longer. But because he was her human, she would follow the boy, despite her better judgement.

Now they sped down the highway heading towards the city, Curtis sa looking intensly out the windshield and gritting his teeth.

'I'm moving as fast as possible'

'I know'

Curtis sighed, he wanted to know how his friend was doing-to save her from the evil Decepticons. True, she'd set herself up for something like this, but he'd not really wanted to think that it was a possiblity of ever happening.

'Curtis, there's a chance that she's...'

'I know!'

'You do realize that by doing this we'll probably end up getting killed'

'Wasn't that the case the moment I was brought into this, high probablity of death and yet I've stayed the whole time.'

Curtis snapped, he was growing irratated by Ameba, he wished to think in silence but she was probably only trying to ease his mind.

'Curtis...'

Ameba began as she turned off the highway onto a city street, she was going to tell him that she would be beside him in his decision,even if it led them to a bad ending. However, the pair was jostled from their thoughts as they were suddenly pummelled by something. Forced from the road and into a ditch,Ameba spun her tires in an attempt to regain control.

'Ameba!'

Curtis clutched the dashboard with one hand and the roof with his other so that he'd not be thrown about the inside-What had him them? Or had they run over something? He'd not really been paying much attention and he didn't know as he tried to keep whatever food he had in his system down while they skidded to a stop. Again they were smacked by several more projectiles. Whatever was hitting them, was getting closer by the force of the attacks.

'Ameba, what is that?'

'I don't know'

Her uncertanty only worried him more, he looked around desperatly hoping to see what was hitting them. Then his eyes caught sight of the brilliant green colours normally associated with Mountain Dew products. Looking again he noticed that it WAS a Mountain Dew machine-sitting on the opposite side of the road from them. Perhaps it had fallen off the back of one of transport trucks and they were running into exploding cans.

'Free pop!'

Curtis went to hop out of the car, but found Ameba wouldnt' allow him to exit, it wasn't just that he was thirsty, the soda in this day of age was corresive enough that it could eat through most metals in minutes...and they were putting that in their bodies...scary...

'Curtis, stay here'

'But maybe we can use-'

'No'

Ameba barely inched foreward when suddenly the pop machine blasted them with cans of soda, but it wasn't normal soda.

'Ameba, lets get out of here!'

'I can't. My tire's stuck in the mud'

'Then I'll getout and you can transform'

'That's dangerous'

'Its better then letting whatever THAT is blow us to bits.'

'Fine'

Ameba didn't like the idea but Curtis had a point and she would be able to get rid of the neusance quickly. One door flew open and Curtis lept out of the car, using it as a sheild while he ran for cover in the neighbouring feild. Hopefully this wasn't a decoy and more robots were waiting to pounce on him-Curtis wanted to get out of there, this was bad. He glanced over his shoulder to see how Ameba was doing but was struck by something sharp in his shin. At first he thought he was being attacked-tumbling face first into some dirt-he waited for a second assault, that never came. Confused, Curtis sat up and looked around to see why he'd fallen-tangled around his ankle was barbwire.

'Dammit!'

He breathed as he felt the sting of cool air bitting his fresh wounds-the wire had cut through his pants and dug deeply into his flesh.

'Fuck!'

Curtis pulled the sleeves of his shirt over his hands so that as he attempted to untangle himself, his hands would have some sort of protectiong,even if it was flimsy at best. Well, at least it appeared that this was nothing more then a string of unfortunate events and a complete random attack-and from the sounds of it Ameba had everything under control with the demonic pop machine. That was good,for soon they could continue onward to rescue Amber and Freeway-and maybe that other man, if they were still alive..He hoped that they were all alright-after all, a senseless death was not something he'd want to have witnessed.

This was insane! They were all going to die, but if it kept the Decepticons from acquiring the code, it was not such a pointless death. Bumblebee sighed as he drove down the highway,weaving around the traffic-he was to met up with Blaster and Ratchet and they would be the last to arrive to the battle-Along with a few others. It didn't help that Jazz was staying at the base, to keep an eye on the humans and to make sure that no one attacked the nearly empty base. But again, that also made a lick of sense-He was worried,all this seemed...like a trap...But Optimus must have known that. Lost in thought,Bumblebee barely noticed the blue Mazda RX-7 pass him until he noticed the white 'hello kitty' sticker on the rear window. Shaking his worry away , Bumblebee picked up his pace, though he knew he'd never be able to keep up to the blue car.

'Scout-What are you doing?'

Bumblebee radioed to the Mazda,though at first he didn't receive an answer.

'Aren't you sappoused to be...'

He was cut off as Scout sped out of sight once again.

'Bumblebee...You never saw me...'

Came Scout's reply, it was dry and dark-the Camaro gave an inward sigh.

'You're going to try and save Amber on your own, aren't you?'

He already knew the answer even before he'd finished his own question-a low growl was his reply from Scout.

'Stay out if it ,Bee'

Scout warned, his voice was now cold and gave the impression that he'd snap at his friend if the mood changed. Sighing, Bumblebee had to fight every instinct to chase after Scout, knowing that what his friend was doing would require some sort of help,for he'd probably end up in deep trouble. But Bumblebee knew Optimus needed him just as much-with another sigh,Bee turned off the road he'd been on and wished that he'd be able to help Scout some how...but what he was doing...was far more important...in away...

'Stay safe,Scout'

Bee said unable to hid his worried undertone,but he ended the link-turning his attention back to his own task,Scout knew what he was doing-worring about him would only add extra stress on him and Bee would risk making a mistake as his whole attention wouldn't be in the fight. For now...he would force himself to ignore all thoughts and do what he was sappoused to...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A new day, Bad feelings

The first thing she noticed as her mind slipped out of the dark abyss of dreams, was how safe she felt-it was the first time in a very long time she had felt this way. A large smile slowly crept across her face, she didn't want to move from the spot - nor deal with the outside world, to lay there for a little longer would just be nice. Juas a few more minutes...She slowly felt herself slipping back into unconciousness

'Holly?'

Came Hammershot's voice, jarring Holly back awake, she wondered how the Hummer had known that she was awake. As her eyes focused, she noticed that she had been running her hand along the backseat-she must have been doing it subconciously while half asleep. Giggling lightly, Holly rolled onto her other side to face foreward.

'Mornin' Hammershot'

Holly yawned and stretched slightly, receiving a light chuckle as a response from the mech.

'Its a little late to be morning.'

'Oh, whoops..what time...'

'Afternoon...How are you feeling?'

Sitting up Holly stretched a little more and looked around, recalling the events of the day previous and frowning slightly.

'I...Don't know...'

She answered honestly,now that she was fully awake, she could feel everything she had been bottling up hit her conciousness again. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

'What's going to happen now?'

Hammershot didn't reply, it wasn't that he didn't know, as he had a fairly good idea of what would happen but he wished Holly would stop worring about it.

'Now...'

He began slowly, letting his voice trail off a little and felt as Holly gave a small shiver.

'Are you-'

'Sorry. I'm just a little wrestless'

Holly smiled. Hammershot sighed, slightly grateful for the oppertunity to change the subject.

'Why don't you get out and stretch. I'm sure the backseat wasn't comfortable to sleep on for so long'

'Oh no, it was. But I probably have been a pain for you to watch over and make sure I have a safe place to sleep as well...'

Holly slipped out the back door of the Hummer and stretched-Now that daylight filtered into the tunnel she saw how big it was and that it wasn't as scary as it'd looked the night before.

'Heh. Its not like I was going to let you sleep on the cold dirty ground'

Hammershot replied as he transformed, kneeling on one leg an tilting his head slightly, watching Holly as she moved to his side.

'If you had, I wouldn't care...'

'Do you really think that I'd be that cruel to you?'

'Heh. I am only human after all.'

Holly replied with a smirk, looking up at the robot, she then placed a hand on his leg,

'And you're...'

She was cut short as Hammershot suddenly moved foreward, making his face only feet from her's-Holly had taken a few steps back. Mostly out of uncertainity as to what he was doing, but there was still some fear in there as well. Scared that she had said something wrong, but the look on Hammershot's face was a smirk, he let his voice drop to a light growl.

'You may be only human...But you're my human...And THAT...Is only one reason why you will never sleep alone in the cold again.'

Holly tilted her head to rest slightly on one shoulder, slowly a shy smile crept across her face and she lept foreward a little. Careful to not impale herself on Hammershot's pharoah beard, as she caught herself by raising her hands and coming to a stop on one side of his face. Before she even knew what she was doing, Holly leaned foreward and gave a light kiss on the smooth metalic face,before her. Almost instantly her face went a brilliant shade of pink, feeling it grow an intense hot, Holly pulled away. Had she been looking at the Hummer and not the ground, she may have noticed the look on his face. Holly became very rigid, she could blame her actions on stress and not being in her right mind-maybe that would work? Then she thought of how she'd just kissed a giant robot...what the Hell was wrong with her!? She felt like running and crying and hiding-she was scared, scared of what she did and of what it could mean. Trying to calm herself down, she tried to assure herself that what she'd done was only equal to a dog licking its master's face-an act of gratefulness-nothing else, or so she tried to force herself to think.

'Holly...'

'I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry'

Holly began to almost chant as she backed away from Hammershot, still not looking him in the eyes.

'Holly...'

'I didn't mean to, I didn't, I...I...I'm sorry...I...'

"HOLLY!'

Hammershot's voice was sharp but not in a tone of offense or anger-more like he was trying to speak and catch the spazzing girl's attention. It worked. Holly fell silent, but instead of being told off like she expected to be, Hammershot transformed back into a Hummer. This confused Holly, but it was moments later that she heard the voices approaching-why'd Hammershot transform? Maybe to catch the intruders by surprise if they were up to no good? Holly's nerves were frazzled, what were people doing there? Probably the same t hing she would be if she didn't have other things going on in her life. Moving closer to Hammershot, she readied herself for the worst...

'Nooo...But...Isn't this dangerous?'

Came a very reluctant boy's voice, he sounded nervous and unsure of what was going on.

'Nah. you worry too much'

Replied a deeper second boy's voice, the pair continued in a small chat as they approached, not everything they said was audible. Holly gave a small growl, these people didn't sound like a threat, probably just some kids on a dare or exploring-but she would wait until she actually saw them before she made her choice.

'You sure this' the place?'

'Yes'

The pair came to a hault, they'd come into view of the Hummer and of Holly, though the lighting wasn't the greatest.

'What's that?'

'Shssss'

The three stood in silence for a long time-Hammershot turned his highbeams on the pair of boys, blinding them while sillouting Holly-hoping to scare them off.

'Who are you-What are you doing down here?'

The second boy demanded, anger seethed off his voice-the first moved over to his side and placed a hand on his buddies shoulder.

'Ty, maybe we should just-'

'Derek...No...'

The two seemed to continue their arguement in tones Holly couldn't quite hear but her eyes had narrowed. Now that she could hear them better, she heard that they had accents,not native to any area around this part of the country-and why did these two seem so familiar? Placing a hand on the hood of Hammershot,Holly tried to let him know that it was alright without saying anything. She then pushed away from him, moving foreward-she hoped that what she was doing wouldn't land her in trouble. Heart pounding, she took several deep breaths-Please let these people be just normal kids wandering around.

'Its okay. I'm sorry, I was out here with my friend when my car Brok...'

'Tsume?'

Interrupted the first boy, he sounded confused but excited at the same time. Holly came to a complete stop, no one ever called her by her online name in real life-well, no one except for a few friends she had met online and chatted to over the phone. But it wasn't possible for these boys to be them? They lived nearly on the other side of the continent...how could they both be there? And why would they both be there?

'Tsume...Tsume? Its me, Derek!'

'I...Uh...huh?'

'And Enoyrt!'

It was them! As Holly stood there in a state of shock, she didn't notice Derek come running towards her for a flying glomp. Instantly losing her balance (what little she had), she toppled over and the two tumbled to the ground ackwardly.

'Tsume! Tsume! Tsume!'

Derek chanted happily as Holly began to giggle and gave her friend a hug back. Ty moved foreward, he looked quite happy now that he knew who the stranger was.

'Who...what are you guys doing here?'

Holly asked, trying to push Derek off of her, he didn't want to let go but eventually he did.

'My uncle just bought the resort'

Ty replied, holding a hand out and helping Holly climb to her feet.

'Awsome! Let's just hope the curse is broken then'

'Noooo. you've jinxed it!'

Derek declared, making his face enlongated and skeletal, which caused his eyes to sink in and give him an almost cartoonish appearance. Ty and Holly glanced to each other with the same 'we don't know him' look.

'C'mon! I've got the keys and I can show you around'

'Awsome!'

Holly gave a pause and glanced over her shoulder to her Hummer.

'Uh...I'll meet you two top side, gotta grab something from my Hummer.'

'But we...'

'Will mee you up there. c'mon Derek'

Ty sighed as he grabbed Derek by the arm and began to drag him the way they'd come. Holly giggled lightly, she was glad to see them, they were okay but a part of her worry returned with full force. As much as she'd looked foreward to the day she'd meet them, this wasn't the circumstances she wanted to be in when it happened-she didn't want anything to happen to them because the robots were coming after her. It was probably best to keep them in the dark and not tell them about Hammershot-if they questioned her being there, she'd already cooked up an answer. Turning, she walked back to the Hummer, who waited until she was close enough before speaking.

'Who are those boys?'

'A few of my good online friends...Uh...from the interenet, from somewhere in the lower states.'

'Don't...'

'Don't worry, they're safe. Nothing's going to happen and I'll be just up there, not far.'

The way Holly was babbling it was as if she didn't want to give Hammershot a chance to protest her leaving with some people he didn't know. Maybe perhaps she was afraid of what he might say-taking a moment to catch her breath, Holly opened her mouth to speak again when suddenly the air filled with static. Feeling stupid,Holly shut her mouth quickly. The static was coming from Hammershot, moment's later a voice broke over the static-it was a message-

'All Decepticons, Be on the look out for any lone Autobots, we have reason to believe the girl is no longer safe in their base and is in transit. The message regarding our three hostages has already been sent out. One has since expired due to his own stupidity but he held no true importance to us any longer.'

There was a pause, as StarScream's voice filled the air, Holly felt sick-her stomach clenched and panic washed over her. Firstly what was Starscream doing alive? Hadn's Megatron blown him to bits? Secondoly...who were the hostages? As if to answer her silent question, Starscream continued.

'The small fembot and human with the annoying mouth are held a safe distance from the following co-ordinates, where the ambush is set to happen. the hostages will be terminated at the end of the day IF we don't get the...'

The rest of the transmission was ignored as Holly bolted away from Hammershot, she couldnt' listen to this any more. She knew who the two remaining hostages were, and knew she was powerless to help them, which really bothered her.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter Three: Already Screwed Over

As soon as the transmission had been sent, Starscream turned his attention down to the human who glared silently at him. They were no longer at the location where the video message had been made, well, at least he and the remaining human wasn't-he had left the fembot to be delt with by whomever so chose to do something about her. Besides, Starscream knew that the human was more important in obtaining the code then the Autobot, but he wasn't going to let Megatron ruine his chances of getting the code for himself and using it. Now, if only he could make the human talk-so far she'd remained silent. By her actions, Starscream could assume that Holly was not at the Autobot base-though where and with who she was with, was questions he wanted answered-it would be so much simplier if the human would cooperate with him. Not that he cared, but he also wondered what had happened to that blasted Hummer that was sappoused to be protecting Holly from the Autobots? Last he had heard, Hammershot had gone missing and was also no longer with the Autobots-it was possible that he was with the girl, but then why hadn't they received intel from him...stupid Hummer. Perhaps he'd been captured again, or better yet, put out of his misery, unfortunatly that seemed unlikely. At any rate, he was a bloody liability...Starscream would have to see to his death-by any means necessary.

'It should not be this difficult'

He growled more so to himself, the human was frusterating him by still being so damn deffiant. if only there was away...if only he could squashher like he'd done to the male-but he had strong belief that this one was more useful to him alive...for now...

'Shame...so many will die because of you'

Amber's brow twitched and a long growl eminated from her throat-no longer viewing her captor as a giant killer robot, but an annoying bug.

'No. Its because of YOU and your damn selfish needs that alot of people will die.'

She snapped back, and maybe if she were in her right mind, she'd have not been so quick to respond.

'It doesn't bother you? That so many are going to lose their lives pointlessly because you won't give up the location of something we want?'

'Its because you want it so badly that people will die. I'm not going to tell you anything you want to know. I'd rather see you all die'

Starscream sneered at the human's comment, slowly he approached the human, a dark and twisted look on his face.

'Who are you really trying to fool? Me or yourself?'

'What'

'Playing hero. You act like none of what has transpired bothers you, but I see it in your eyes...You're just as scared and confused as the other humans. You'd want nothing more then to go back to your blissful ignorance and have nothing more to do with this war. A war that's not even yours...That was thrust upon you by your selfish friend...I...can make it all go away. I can make sure that none of this will ever bother you again. All I ask in return is the location-"

Amber gave a dark chuckle and turned away, she was pissed and knew that Starscream had already lost his chance to cut any deals with her. He'd been the one to personally kill one of the people she cared about. Not to mension, he nearly killed her-the blast had knocked her flying, stilling wheeling in pain from that, she was not impressed at all. Her mind would flash to Freeway every so often but she didn't want to dwell on what was happening to the Autobot, she was probably being tortured. Amber hated these Decepticons, more now then ever, she would personally see the destruction of all the Decepticons.

'I'm not ignorant nor have I been, and you suck at this, if you want someone to help you in any way, then perhaps you shouldn't insult them'

Starscream tilted his head to one side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Keh-Then will you join me?'

'I don't know how you came to that conclusion but you've screwed yourself over.'

'Oh? And how do you figure that human?'

Starscream brought himself closer to the girl, she was annoying and if he wasn't after something he would have nothing more to do with her.

'Because YOU mister-I think humans are ignorant-killed someone I cared about'

'The crazed looking boy?'

'Yes'

'Well, I'm sorry, I had no idea that he was that important to you'

Amber frowned as Starscream mocked her-she really disliked the pompous jerk infront of her.

'Laugh all you want. I will see your death'

'Feh-What is a disgusting human like you going to do to me?'

'Enough'

'Enough. Enough what?'

The sound of splintering wood shattered the air and cut Starscream off-spinning round, he'd barely had time to react as suddenly his head and upper body were covered in a large net. Standing several feet away was a woman not much older then Amber, if not even younger-her oddly coloured hair shimmered as she twirled a gun around, placing it back on her back.

'Disgusting little pest.'

The woman smirked and tilted her head to one side. Starscream growled, with one hand he went to bat the net off and instantly yelled in pain as he was sent into paralises.

'Gotta love my gun.'

The woman chuckled before turning her attention to Amber, who looked suspecious of not knowing the woman or why she was there.

'C'mon, we don't have long'

'Wait, who are you and why should I go with you?'

Amber grumbled, she was grateful that the woman had given her a chance to escape, but why? Who was this woman and what did she want?

'We don't have time'

'Answer my question'

'Jennifer and I'm here to save you'

Amber's face fell into an unreadable mask, the name 'Jennifer' was familiar and Amber also knew that the girl was sappoused to be dead.

However, as much as Amber wanted to shake off the uneasiness and ask questions, she knew now was not the time for that. With a sharp nod of her head,Amber eyed up Jen as if giving her a silent signal to lead the way.

'Follow me'

Jen dashed through the hole in the wall that she'd created upon entry-Amber followed quickly...Or as quickly as possible give how sore she was from everything that had happened to her. The pair moved out of Starscream's sight, he gave a growl of frusteration as all he could do was watch his only lead run away.

Freeway felt herself being jostled into conciousness-but there was no pain, what were the Decepticons up to now? Were they waking her only to torture her again? She wished they'd just kill her and get it over with-they knew she held no useful information so as a punishment were torturing her in ways she never though possible-making her beg for death.

'Are you...can you hear me?'

Who was that? Freeway didn't reconize the voice but it didn't sound like a Decepticon, there was no hatred in his voice-was it an Autobot? Had she been saved? By the mercy of Primus, had some found her and saved her?

'PeaceBond, are we going to fix her or let the Autobots do so?'

A Human? A human was there? Who was PeaceBond? Where was she? By the sound of it, she was no longer in the Decepticon possession-neither stranger sounded like they didn't want to be heard.

'We'll have to see just how damanged she is-there may be nothing anyone can do to help her'

'We were too late?'

'Maybe'

A shudder ran through Freeway, she wanted to move, or talk, do something to let whomever was there know that she could hear them.She wanted to scream-she couldn't understand-why couldn't she see? What was going on? A pressing weight was wieghing down on her-or was it? She felt like she was being crushed-where was she? Freeway tried to whimper but nothing happened-she didn't even twitch.

'How will we know?'

The human asked, he seemed genuinely worried about the well being of the fembot. Sighing, his companion moved closer to their guest.

'I don't know.'

Placing a hand on the fem's middle, PeaceBond sighed, they had removed her from the Decepticons without a problem but she was unresponsive-maybe she was already too far gone. But that wasn't something he was going to tell his human, he didn't want to trouble him with such worries. Now that they wee back someplace safe and familiar, PeaceBond could try to help the fembot.

Richard moved away from the two robots and over to a boarded up window, his mind obviously elsewhere as he found a spot to stare out through a crack in the boards.

'Think they got out alright?'

Richard asked in a tone that ment was only half paying attention. PeaceBone glanced over to the human and huffed, it wasn't like him to ask so many questions unless he was very confused or worried-in this case, it was probably worry.

'In the time we've known the girl, has she ever given us reason to doubt her?'

'No...'

Richard sighed, he decided to just let his own mind work things out until they knew the fate of the fembot and the girl who had left to rush straight into the danger zone.


End file.
